Vacío
by anything12
Summary: vivir, sin vivir de verdad. Ser feliz, sin llegar a serlo nunca. Creer amar a la persona equivocada. Equivocarse y obtener una segunda oportunidad...


**Aqui estoy con una nueva historia, espero que os guste.  
De momento se queda en oneshot bastante largo dicho sea de paso, pero cuando la historia de el principito esté mas avanzada puede que siga la historía... Todo depende, tambien, de si os gusta el oneshot. Dejar Raeviews para saber si es de vuestro agrado.  
**

**TE AMO. SIEMPRE ESTARE CONTIGO.  
**

Rachel Berry nunca antes se había sentido tan vacía como se sentía en ese momento.

Ahí, sentada en aquella silla incomoda de la sala de espera del hospital de Lima, Rachel Berry se sentía mas vacia que nunca.

No era un vacío estomacal, por no haber comido nada en las ultimas 12 horas. Si, Rachel Berry llevaba 12 horas sentada en aquella incomoda silla de hospital. No se habia movido de alli a pesar de la insistencia de Finn y sus padres...

Tampoco era un vacío del corazón. Ese vacio que sientes cuando pierdes a alguien y sientes que ya no te queda nada. Porque, por suerte, nadie había perdido la vida ese día.

Era un **vacío** cerebral...

Después de que llegaran al hospital y la madre de Quinn les dijera la situación en la que se encontraba la rubia, Rachel se habia sentado en aquella incomoda silla de la sala de espera del hospital.

Durante los primeros 20 minutos se dedicó a llorar, repitiendo una y otra vez que ella era la culpable de que Quinn se estuviera debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte. Nisiquiera Finn, quien la mantenia entre sus brazos, pudo calmarla un poco.

Solo dejó de llorar cuando vió entrar corriendo en la sala de espera, llorando y completamente destrozado, a Russel Fabray.

Su vista se quedó clavada en el abrazo que se daban los señores Fabray. No importaba cuan alejado estuviera Russel de Quinn y su mujer, un hijo es un hijo, y Russel al igual que cualquier otro padre lo estaria, estaba destrozado por el accidente de su pequeña hija.

Su ojos dejaron de llorar, y durante los siguientes 40 minutos se dedicó a ver la interacción de los Fabray; seguro que Quinn estaría muy contenta al saber que su padre estaba alli por ella.

Vió como se abrazaban por largos minutos, mientras Judy Fabray le contaba lo poco que sabía. Despues vió como se separaban y Russel se dejaba caer en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, luego de ver partir a Judy a la cafeteria.  
Le vió llorar por mas de 5 minutos seguidos. Con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas y su rostro entre éstas, como un niño de 5 años que acaba de perder su juguete preferido.

Y entonces supo que Russel y ella tenian algo en común: **CULPA.**

Russel se sentía culpable por haber abandonado a su pequeña hija, por no haber sabido ser un buén padre y no haber estado todas las veces que Quinn lo necesitó.

No necesitó escuchar a Russel Fabray decir que se sentía culpable, solo le bastó con ver su rostro lleno de dolor y culpa.

El mismo rostro de dolor y culpa que ella misma tenía en ese momento.

Culpa, porque de no haber enviado esos mensajes Quinn no habría tenido el accidente. Culpa por pedirle que fuera la dama de honor de la boda, a pesar de saber que la rubia no estaba de acuerdo.

La siguiente hora la dedicó a recreminisarse mentalmente, sin llorar más, por haber mandado aquellos mensajes a Quinn sabiendo que la rubia conducía. Se recriminó por todas las veces que antepuso su felicidad y bienestar al de Quinn. Aquella no había sido la primera vez que hacía algo cuyas consecuencias, indirecta o directamente, recaían sobre Quinn.

Las siguientes 3 horas las dedicó a dormir. Sin saber como, había terminado durmiéndose entre los brazos de Finn, quien no se había separado de ella.

La desperto el sueño, o mas bien pesadilla que tuvó. Vió morir a Quinn en sus brazos en aquella pesadilla.

Inmediatamente después de despertar le pidió a Finn que le trajera un café. No pensaba volver a dormirse, no quería tener esa horrible pesadilla de nuevo.

La siguiente hora la dedicó a tomar cafe y llorar de nuevo. Le había sido imposible no hacerlo de nuevo, luego de aquella pesadilla.

A su lado seguía Finn, quien estaba igual de preocupado que ella.

Sus padres y los padres de Finn, y el resto de los chicos del Glee, incluidos Sue Silvester, William Schuster y Emma pilsbury, tambien estaban en aquella sala de espera. La mayoria en la misma situacion que Rachel.

Dedicó las dos horas siguientes a observar a sus compañeros, profesores y padres. Mientras se permitía soltar alguna que otra lagrima.

En lo primero en lo que se fijó, es que ya no era Finn quién la abrazaba. Ahora era su padre Leroy quién ocupaba su lugar. En algún momento habían intercambiado roles, y Rachel nisiquiera se había dado cuenta.  
Hiram estaba sentado a la izquierda de ella, abrazandola de vez en cuando, y dejando algún que otro beso en su cabeza.

Finn estaba junto a su madre y Judy Fabray, cerca de la puerta por la que tendría que entrar el doctor.

Russel Fabray seguia sentado en el suelo, aún llorando. Nadie se había atrevido a acercarse a él.

Justo enfrente de Rachel, Santana y Brittany se mantenian abrazadas sentadas en dos sillas. La rubia estaba llorando en los brazos de la latina, no había dejado de llorar en las horas que llebavan allí. La latina la abrazaba con fuerza, intentando por todos los medios no llorar. Debía ser fuerte por Britt, apesar de estar tán devastada como su novia. Era su mejor amiga la que estaba en aquella sala de cirugía.

Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina y Mike estaban sentados en las sillas que estaban a la izquierda de Rachel. Todos callados, soltando algun que otro sollozo.

En la misma fila que ella, estaban sentados Rory, Arti y Sugar. Arti estaba bastante preocupado. El sabia lo que era pasar por un accidente de coche, y tenia miedo por Quinn y lo que pudiera llegar a cambiar en su vida luego del accidente. Los otros dos simplemente se abrazaban.  
Apesar de no conocer de mucho tiempo a Quinn, no se habían querido ir.

Puck y Sam eran la otra cara de la moneda. Rachel pudo observar que al igual que ella y que Russel, no solo estaban preocupados y dolidos por lo que estaba pasando. Rachel supo, nada mas mirarles, que se sentían tan culpables como ella.

Sam estaba, al igual que Russel Fabray, sentado en el suelo, cerca de la puerta por donde tendría que entrar el doctor. Con las piernas extendidas y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. En su rostro había rastro de las lagrimas que había soltado hace poco. Su expresión era seria y tenía la mirada perdida. Como si estuviera recordando todos sus momentos vividos con Quinn.  
Recordó que la primera frase que escucho salir de los labios de Sam, luego de llegar al hospital, fue:**_ "nunca me perdonare si Quinn no sale de ésta. Soy un egoista, debí estar ahí para ella cuando me necesito envez de estar preocupado por otras_**_ cosas"__  
_Entonces supo que Samuel Evans se culpaba por no haber estado ahí para Quinn al principio de curso. Ni después cuando Quinn intentó sabotear a Shelby. El sabía que la rubia estaba pasando por malos momentos, y aun asi no le importó.

A el lado de Sam estaba Puck. Éste estaba de pie, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y dando golpecitos con su pie en la pared. No había dicho nada desde que llegaron al hospital, pero bastaba mirarle para saber que era el que peor lo estaba pasando, de todos los chicos. Puck tenía demasiadas razones por las cúal sentirse culpable...

Su mirada volvió a posarse de nuevo sobre Russel Fabray, quien en ese momento se estaba levantando del suelo. Le vió salir de la sala de espera, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos.

Sin decir nada a sus padres, se levantó de aquella silla. No respondió a las preguntas de sus padres sobre a donde iba, ella solo seguia los pasos de sus pies.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la altura de Russel, quién estaba frente a una maquina expendedora sacando un café. El hombre se fijo en la presencia de Rachel a su lado, y se le quedó mirando, esperando que la morena dijera algo.

Pero ésta no dijo nada, solo pudo observar el rostro de Russel. Era tan parecido a Quinn...

R: necesitas algo? (le preguntó Russel suavemente, como si le costara hablar)

RE: yo...(le dijo titubeando) lo siento mucho señor Fabray. (Rachel solto a llorar nada mas decir esas palabras y Russel a su lado la miraba un poco sorprendido) lo siento... yo, yo tuve la culpa. Lo siento mucho.

Mientras seguía llorando pudo ver como Russel la miraba comprensibo. Sintió la mano del hombre sobre su hombro izquierdo aun desnudo, pues llebava puesto el vestido de novia aun.

R: tranquila niña, no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente. (tomo un respiro antes de continuar) un tragico accidente... nadie tiene la culpa.

RE: si, yo tengo la culpa. Si simplemente no le hubiera enviado ese mensaje...(cada vez lloraba mas fuerte) usted no lo sabe señor Fabray,pero mientras Quinn conducía a mi boda yo le enviaba mensajes, sabía que ella estaba conduciendo pero no me importó. Solo me importaba tener a mi dama de honor en mi estupida boda...

Rachel no soportó mas el dolor que sentía en ese momento, al reconocer delante de Russel Fabray lo que había pasado, y poco a poco se dejo caer en el suelo.

No llegó a tocar suelo pues unos brazos fuertes la mantuvieron de pie, abrazandola fuertemente.

Russel Fabray estaba abrazando a Rachel Berry, luego de que la morena se autoinculpara del accidente.

Estuvo llorando entre los brazos de Russel durante 5 largos minutos, sintiendo como el hombre mayor le acariciaba la espalda y el pelo tranquilizadoramente, como si se tratara de un padre que consuela a su hija. Se sentía bien entre los brazos del hombre. El tambien estaba llorando mientras mantenía en sus brazos a Rachel...

Cuando por fin se separaron, Russel miró fijamente los ojos de Rachel, y le dijo las palabras que consiguieron sumir a Rachel Berry en el mas profundo vació cerebral...

R: mi hija sabía lo que hacía Rachel, si decidió contestarte aquellos mensajes aun siendo conciente de que conducía, lo hizo bajo su propia responsabilidad. No es tu culpa querer que alguien importante en tu vida esté en el momento mas importante de tu vida...

RE: pero...(le interumpió sollozando un poco)

R: pero nada Rachel.¿Sabes porque se tu nombre? (le preguntó llamando la atencion de la morena que hasta ese momento no se había percatado que el hombre la estaba llamando por su nombre. Negó suavemente con su cabeza) por el mismo motivo que se que tu perfume favorito es el de vainilla, y tu actriz favorita Barbra Streisand. (dijo haciendo que la morena le mirara más que sorprendida, y se alejara asustada de Russel, haciendo que éste sonriera tristemente) no es nada de lo que estas pensando Rachel... (dijo queriendo tranquilizar a la morena) tambien se que quieres ser actriz en broadway, y que te encanta utilizar estupidos jerseys de renos.

RE: como... como sabe usted todo eso...(dijo algo asustada)

R: (sonrió un poco para luego coger el vaso con café que aun no habia recogido y empezar a beberlo tranquilamente) Un dia... después de echar a Quinn de casa. (esto ultimo lo dijo llorando de nuevo, Rachel supo en ese momento lo arrepentido que estaba Russel) yo, tuve la necesidad de ver a mi niña de nuevo, de decirle lo arrepentido que estaba y que por favor volviera a casa, pero no lo hice... mi estúpido orgullo fué mas fuerte. (Rachel le miró triste mientras Russel se tomaba un respiro para poder seguir hablando) En vez de ir a buscar a mi niña y llevarla de vuelta a casa yo simplemente fui a su habitación. Me estuve debatiendo entre si entrar o no por lo menos 10 minutos, estuve parado en la puerta sin entrar. Hasta que por fin me atreví , a por lo menos, abrir la puerta. Lo primero que sentí fue frío... nunca había sentido la habitación de Quinn tan fría como en ese momento. Cuando por fin pude entrar, no pude hacer mas que mirar todas las cosas de Quinnie, las fotos que tenía, sus trofeos de porrista, la ropa que no se había llevado... Lo mire todo una y otra vez, como si aquello pudiera darme el valor suficiente para dejar mi orgullo atrás... Pero eso no sucedió (dijo dándole una mirada irónica a Rachel que le miraba atenta) Lo siguiente que hice fue recostarme en su cama, y mirar fijamente la foto que tenía en la mesita de noche. Una foto de Judy, Frannie, Quinn y yo hace mas de 3 años...(sonrió al recordar la foto) Mi niña sonreía Rachel, estaba tan feliz en esa foto...Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba abriendo sus cajones, necesitaba estar cerca de mi hija, y ver sus cosas fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Necesitaba saber quien era ahora mi hija, saber que en algún lugar todavía quedaba algo de la Quinn tierna y feliz que me pedía que le leyera cuentos o que le cantara antes de irse a dormir. Lo que encontré no fue para nada lo que queria encontrar...

R: que encontró señor Fabray? (cuestionó la morena luego de ver que Russel se quedaba en silencio)

R: encontré su diario, uno muy peculiar...(dijo divertido) Estaba lleno de fotos, y dibujos hechos por ella misma, algun que otro poema y sus pensamientos... Un diario normal, de una chica enamorada. Solo que esta chica enamorada era un tanto particular...

RA: ¿porque? (preguntó Rachel extrañada, ¿que tan extraño podía ser que en ese diario hubiera cosas sobre Puck o Finn?)

RU: Lo raro y particular era que no eran fotos de Finn Hudson o éste chico Puckerman, las que había en aquel diario. Eran fotos de una chica, fotos tuyas Rachel...

Rachel miró a Russel completamente sorprendida, no se esperaba eso para nada.

RA: ¿que? Mire señor Fabray si es una broma, por favor déjelo ya por que no tiene ninguna gracia...

Ru: por supuesto que no tiene ninguna gracia Rachel, porque no es una broma... (le dijo seriamente haciendo que por fin Rachel creyera sus palabras.)

Ra: pero... como? Digo,... es, dios!

La morena balbuceaba sin saber que decir, mientras Russel la miraba divertido, era exactamente la misma reacción que tuvo el.

Ru: tranquila, tomate tu tiempo, a mi me costó meses aceptar que mi hija estaba enamorada de una mujer. Y si tengo que serte sincero hasta el día de hoy todavía no lo había aceptado... Pero dios! Mi hija esta ahora mismo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, me importa tres pepinos que este enamorada de una mujer, incluso estaría dispuesto a llevarla al altar para entregártela a ti con tal de tenerla sana y salva. (Rachel le miró sorprendida por lo últimos que había dicho Russel)Daría lo que fuera por volver a tenerla entre mis brazos, y decirle lo mucho que la amo y lo arrepentido que estoy por abandonarla.

R: (tomó un fuerte respiro antes de volver a hablar, se había quedado sin palabras) Ahora mismo no se que decir, estoy completamente sorprendida.

Ru: es totalmente normal. Ajajaj Quinn me va a matar cuando se entere que te dije su pequeño secreto...(dijo riendo imaginándose a Quinn enfadada por haberla descubierto ante Rachel)

Re: porque me ha dicho esto señor?

Ru: porque estas completamente destrozada por el accidente de Quinnie, se nota que te importa. Y no se si es por el mismo motivo por el que mi hija coleccionaba fotos tuyas o no... (dijo haciendo que Rachel lo mirara aun mas sorprendida) Pero lo que si se es que la quieres, como amiga como mujer... no importa, el caso es que la quieres. Y necesitaba hacerte saber que Quinn no te va a culpar por esto que ha pasado, ahora te necesita mas fuerte que nunca por ella. No puedes ir por los pasillos del hospital culpandote por algo que no es tu culpa, mi hija te necesita mas fuerte que nunca. (Russel se acercó a ella para coger sus manos entre las suyas) ¿no vas a dejar de lado a Quinn por esto verdad?

RA: no, no lo voy a hacer...yo no haria eso. (le dijo suavemente, casi en susurro. No habia digerido aun bien la noticia que Russel le acababa de dar. Quinn Fabray ¿enamorada de Rachel Berry? Ni en sus mas locos sueños imagino eso.)

Ru: me alegra saberlo. (se separo de la morena un poco para sacer un papel de su cartera que tendió a Rachel para que esta lo cogiera) Esto es lo único que guardo de ese diario, en un arrebato lo queme...(dijo avergonzado) pero no se porque motivo esa hoja la guardé. Quiero que la tengas tu, creo que es un poema o una canción. Algo asi...

R: muchas gracias señor Fabray. (le dijo sonriendo levemente) no se por que hace realmente esto, pero me alegra que me lo cuente, es importante para mi saberlo. Aunque posiblemente cuando Quinn despierte querrá matarlo por decírmelo.

Ambos rieron ante la broma de la morena y Russel se encaminó junto a Rachel a la sala de espera.

RU: no se porque lo hago, así que no me preguntes, solo se que debo hacerlo. Tengo fe en que no vas a abandonar a mi pequeña solo por eso...

Rachel asintió mientras apretaba aquel papel entre su mano derecha. Cuando entraron de nuevo en la sala de espera Rachel vio como Russel se sentaba ahora en una de las sillas que había vacía.

Ella decidió volver a su sitio, haciendo oídos sordos a las preguntas de sus padre y Finn por saber que había hablado con Russel. Sobretodo de Finn, no quería saber nada de el en ese momento. Solo podía pensar en Quinn y en todo lo que le había dicho Russel. ¿sería verdad que la rubia mas guapa de todo el Mckinley, la capitana de las porristas, la presidenta del club de celibato y miembro del cuadro de honor, Quinn Fabray estaba enamorada de ella?

Luego de pensar en todo aquello, Rachel volvió a levantarse de su silla, pero solo para tomar asiento en otra silla mas apartada de todos, necesitaba estar sola. Sus padres lo comprendieron y dejaron que la morena se aislara un `poco de todos, pero Finn no lo hizo. Se quiso acercar a la morena, pero una mirada de esta basto para hacerle ver al chico que ahora no queria estar cerca ni de el ni de nadie.

Cuando estuvo sentada en su silla, alejada lo mas posible de los demas, abrió el papel. Reconoció la letra al instante, era la de Quinn sin duda alguna. Cuando empezo a leer se dió cuenta de que era un pequeño poema de una canción en español.

Sus ojos repasaron las lineas una y otra vez, sin detenerse por mas de 30 minutos. Como si leyéndolo pudiera estar mas cerca de Quinn.

**amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas**  
**amo lo que muestras o insinúas**  
**amo lo que eres o imagino**  
**te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mio**

**amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes**  
**amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas**  
**yo amo tus dudas y certezas**  
te amo en lo simple y lo compleja

conocía esa canción, la había escuchado en youtube cuando se disponía a buscar canciones en español para cantar. Había buscado su traducción en inglés y la letra le pareció realmente preciosa. No esperaba que también Quinn hubiera escuchado esa canción. Y menos aun que la escribiera en su diario, pensando en ella. En su diario, que estaba dedicado a ella.

¿De verdad Russel había dicho aquello en serio? ¿Quinn Fabray enamorada de ella?

Y entonces sucedió. Dejo de escuchar todo a su alrededor, las voces de los demás ya no se escuchaban, veía borroso y todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas.

Quiso vomitar, pero las ganas de seguir sentada en esa silla, esperando por noticias de Quinn le impedían hacerlo. Lo único que hizo fue quedarse allí sentada, esperando a que se le pasara.

Pero no pasó.

Ya no sentía que todo le daba vueltas alrededor. En su lugar lo único que sentía era vacío, se sentía como si estuviera sola en la sala, flotando...

Su mente solo era capaz de procesar imágenes de Quinn, las últimas imágenes que ella tuvo de Quinn. La vio salir con su traje de Cherrio, sonriendole y diciéndole que iría a su boda.

A su maldita boda, la boda de la mujer de la que estaba enamorada. De nuevo sintió culpa, pero esta vez multiplicada por 10.

Quinn estaba enamorada de ella, y ella le había, prácticamente, obligado a que asistiera como dama de honor.

La culpa habría sido capaz de matarla en ese instante si no fuera por el enorme vacío que estaba sufriendo en ese mismo instante su cerebro.

**HELLO DARKNESS, MY OLD FRIEND,**  
(hola oscuridad, mi vieja amiga.**)  
I´VE COME TO TALK WITH YOU AGAIN.  
**(He venido ha hablar de nuevo contigo.)

De un momento a otro dejó de pensar. Ya no recordaba a Quinn, ni a Finn. Tampoco donde estaba, ni siquiera su nombre. Todo lo que podía ver era vacío, caracterizado en color negro. Oscuridad

Posiblemente se hubiera desmayado o se hubiera quedado dormida. O puede que siguiera en esa silla con los ojos abiertos, mirando al vacío. Pero lo cierto es que no le importaba.

**BECAUSE A VISION SOFTLY CREEPING  
**(porque una visión, arrastrándose suavemente**)  
LEFT ITS SEEDS WHILE I WAS SLEEPING.  
**(Dejó sus semillas mientras estaba durmiendo.**)  
AND THE VISION THAT WAS PLANTED IN MY BRAIN  
**(y la visión que fue plantada en mi cerebro**)  
STILL REMAINS WITHIN THE SOUNDS OF SILENCE.  
**(Todavía permanece, en los sonidos del silencio.)

Se encontraba en paz, y hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba en paz consigo misma.

Sintió como si se fuera vaciando poco a poco, quedándose sin nada dentro suyo.

Sintió su corazón estrujándose, como si lo estuvieran presionando. Sintió dolor, un dolor intenso. Y sintió frió, mucho frió.

**IN RESTLESS DREAMS I WALKED ALONE  
**(en sueños, sin descanso, caminé solo.**)  
NARROW STREETS OF COBBLESTONE,  
**(por estrechas calles de empedrado,)**  
´NEATH THE HALO OF A STREET LAMP  
**(debajo del halo de una lampara.)**  
I TURNED MY COLLAR TO THE COLD AND DAMP  
**(me levanté el cuello por el frío y la humedad**)  
WHEN MY EYES WERE STABBED  
**(cuando mis ojos se toparon)**  
BY THE FLASH OF THE NEON LIGHT, THAT SPLIT THE NIGHT  
**(con el flash de una luz de neon,que resquebrajaba la noche**)  
AND TOUCH THE SOUNDS OF SILENCE.  
**(Y acariciaba los sonidos del silencio.)

Seguía sin escuchar nada, sin ver nada más que sombras, sin sentir nada mas que frío y vacío.

Sus ojos empezaron a ver bien, ya no veía sombras, veía personas. Personas que hablablan sin hablar, personas llorando si llorar de verdad...

**AND IN THE NAKED LIGHT I SAW  
**(y en la luz desnuda vi**)  
TEN THOUSAND PEOPLE, MAYBE MORE.  
**(Diez miel personas, quizás mas**)  
PEOPLE TALKING WITHOUT SPEAKING,  
**(gente hablando sin conversar**)  
PEOPLE HEARING WITHOUT LISTENING.  
**(Gente oyendo sin escuchar**)  
PEOPLE WRITING SONGS THAT VOICES NEVER SHARE  
**(gente escribiendo canciones, que las voces nunca compartiran.**)  
AND NO ONE DARED DISTURB THE SOUNDS OF SILENCE.  
**(Y nadie oso interrumpir los sonidos del silencio.)

Volvió a repasar los rostros de todos los que estaban allí en ese momento. Finn, Carol, Kurt, Santana, Sam, Puck...

Todos sufrían, y ninguno sufría como ella. Lo que ella sentía en ese momento no lo sentiría nunca ninguno de ellos.

**´FOOLS,´ SAID I, ´YOU DO NOT KNOW  
**(tontos, dije, vosotros no sabeis.**)  
SILENCE LIKE A CANCER GROWS.  
**(El silencio es como el crecimiento de un cancer**)  
HEAR MY WORDS THAT I MIGHT TEACH YOU,  
**(escuchar mis palabras que os pueden enseñar.**)  
TAKE MY ARMS THAT I MIGHT REACH YOU.´  
**(tomar mis brazos que podrian alcanzaron**)  
BUT MY WORDS LIKE SILENT RAINDROPS FELL,  
**(pero mis palabras cayeron como silenciosas gotas de agua**)  
AND ECHOED IN THE WELLS OF SILENCE.  
**(E hicieron eco en los pozos del silencio.)

El frío mas frío que nunca sintió, la oscuridad mas llena de paz que vio nunca, el vacío mas agradable de toda su vida.

Estaba vacía, ya no quedaba nada dentro de su cerebro, corazón o alma.

Y mientras ella se encontraba en su trance, todos a su alrededor rezaban. ¿Para que? Si dios de vierdad existía, ¿porque estaba allí Quinn? ¿No había sido suficiente todo lo que había sufrido ya? Si Dios existiera Quinn no estaría en aquella sala de cirugía debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

**AND THE PEOPLE BOWED AND PRAYED  
**(y la gente se inclinó y rezó**)  
TO THE NEON GOD THEY MADE.  
**(Al Dios de neon que hicieron.**)  
AND THE SIGN FLASHED OUT ITS WARNING  
**(y el cartel encendió su advertencia**)  
IN THE WORDS THAT IT WAS FORMING.  
**(Con las palabras que estaba formando.**)  
AND THE SIGNS SAID, THE WORDS OF THE PROPHETS  
**(y el cartel decía, que las palabras de los profetas**)  
ARE WRITTEN ON THE SUBWAY WALLS AND TENEMENT HALLS.  
**(Están escritas en las paredes subterráneas y en los conventos**)  
AND WHISPERED IN THE SOUNDS OF SILENCE.  
**(Y murmuradas en los sonidos del silencio.)

Y entonces desde ahí, desde el vacío mas grande, su mente se empezó a llenar de imágenes y su corazón de emociones y sentimientos.

Su alma volvía a su sitio, volvía a ser suya.

Vio a camara lenta como su vida volvía a reproducirse ante sus ojos. Y lo que vio no lo había visto nunca. Había estado siempre en ella, pero nunca había sido capaz de verlo.

Ahora lo veía, ahora lo sentía. Aquello por lo que nunca terminó de sentirse completa al lado de Finn o de Jessie. Aquello por lo que todas las noches se levantaba a mitad de la madrugada con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo como si le faltara algo. Un pedazo de alma, o quizas su alma entera.

Hace mucho que había perdido su corazón y con el su alma. Hace mucho que ambos le pertenecían a otra persona.

Y hoy había vuelto a ella, una parte de su corazón y de su alma. Una que hasta hace menos de un día no era suya, pero que ahora le pertenecían, igual que su alma y su corazón le pertenecían a otra persona.

No era de Finn, ni de Jessie, menos aun de Puck.

Ante sus ojos pasaron miles de imágenes. Todas calaron hondo en Rachel, todas significaban algo. Pero algunas consiguieron mover absolutamente todo su mundo. Algunas de esas imagenes consiguieron borras aquel nudo en la garganta, consiguieron que volviera a respirar tranquila, sabiendo que ya no estaba mas vacía. Ahora estaba completa.

Una y mil veces se repitieron las imágenes en su cerebro, repasando cada momento de ellas, intentando averiguar que se le había escapado en el pasado. Porque no había sabido ver aquellas señales antes...

Vio a Quinn Fabray con 16 años, la primera vez que se vieron. Su mirada penetrante y brillante, sus primeras palabras. No habían sido mas que un _"y aquí tenemos a la abuela de la clase. ¿donde te compras la ropa Rupaul? No pienso ir nunca" _Aquella vez solo vió a la chica que la insultaba, la capitana de las porristas. Ahora podía ver mas, mucho mas. Vio la mirada de Quinn, sus ojos verdes desnudandole el alma, su labio curvándose luego de hacer aquel insulto. Pudo ver el arrepentimiento en la mirada de Quinn, que aquella vez no fue capaz de ver.

Vio la mirada asesina de Quinn cuando la vio hablar con Finn, seguida de un insulto. Vio como aquella mirada no era para ella, sino para Finn. Vio tristeza en sus ojos y vio como, luego de desaparecer por el pasillo, los ojos de la rubia se posaron una vez mas sobre ella.

Recordó la tarde en la que Quinn se unió al Glee club. Recordó la sonrisa que vio salir de los labios de Quinn trás su primer performance con el Glee, vio la mirada que una vez mas iba dirigida a ella.

Recordó el roce suave de su mano con la de la porrista, roces que se daban en prácticamente todas las actuaciones. Con su correspondiente sonrisa por parte de Quinn, sonrisa imperceptible para ella en ese entonces, sonrisa presente ahora.

Una imagen mas pasó por sus ojos. Quinn sonriendole y dándole las gracias por confesar ante todos que el hijo que esperaba no era de Finn.

Recordó la charla frente al piano. Quinn diciéndole que ella no pertenecía a Lima, que su vida estaba en New York. Cuanto la había odiado en aquel instante, pensando que lo único que quería la rubia era alejarla de Finn y hacerle daño. Cuanto se odiaba a si misma en este instante. No había sido esa la intención de Quinn, lo único que ella quería era verla feliz, y recordarla a donde tenía que dirigir su futuro.

Quinn aconsejándole que no tuviera su primera vez con Finn, que esperara. Cuanto se arepentía de no haberle hecho caso... Su mirada llena de tristeza y dolor cuando les dijo que estaba pensando en tener relaciones con Finn. Su mirada llena de rabia cuando todos se enteraron de que había perdido su virginidad con Finn.

La rubia diciéndole que no se casara. Negándose a ir a su boda. Ella recriminandole, echándole en cara que no la apoyara en el momento mas importante de su vida. Quinn diciendo, por fin, que si iria a la boda y ella creyendo que era feliz con eso.

Recordo la mirada de dolor que vio en Quinn, cuando le dijo que aquella canción la había cantado para Finn. su sonrisa, la última que vio ese día, diciéndole que había vuelto a las Cherrios.

Recordo sus abrazos, todas las sonrisas dadas, los roces accidentales e inocentes, las palabras no dichas... Recordó todo, esta vez desde una nueva perspectiva.

Se recordó a ella misma mirando a Quinn Fabray desde las gradas del campo de futbol, cuando las cherrios y los futbolistas tenían entrenamiento juntos. Mirandola desde un rincón. Solo a ella, no a Finn.

Se recordo cantando aquella canción para Quinn. Dándole sus bragas a Jacob Ben Israel, para que el secreto de Quinn no fuera revelado. Se recordó consiguiendole un trabajo a Finn para ayudar a la rubia con su embarazo. Aquel ramillete... El ir a buscarla, cuando estaba con las Skanks, para que volviera con ella y el Glee. El detenerla antes de que cometiera el error mas grande del mundo con Shelby... La sonrisa mas sincera que había dado a nadie nunca, en aquel redondel en el auditorio, con todos sus amigos presentes...

Todas y cada una de las cosas que había hecho en los últimos años de su vida tenían un solo porque: Quinn Fabray. Un porque que intento camuflar con mas cosas; amor por Finn, por Puck, por Jessie, odio y resentimiento hacía Quinn, venganza...

Pero todas aquellas barreras que pudo a lo largo de aquellos años ante Quinn, habían caído en el mismo instante en el que supo del accidente de Quinn.

Ya no caían mas, ahora lo veía todo claro.

Quinn Fabray era la dueña de su corazón y de su alma, siempre lo había sido. En las sombras, bajo insultos y maltratos, camuflados entre abrazos y sonrisas calidad, ahí siempre había estado su razón, pidiendo por la devolución de su corazón y su alma.

Pero ahora tenía mas que eso, ahora tenía en sus manos el corazón de Quinn Fabray, y parte de su alma. Ahora tenía el amor de Quinn Fabray. Y podía sentir como poco a poco lo que quedaba suyo en su cuerpo, cambiaba de sueño.

Ya no era dueña de si misma, ahora todo lo que era lo era por ella, por Quinn. Ya no podía seguir adelante sin ella. No después de saber la verdad, no después de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Algo que siempre sintió, algo que siempre estuvo ahí, y que solo hoy había podido reconocer y aceptar.

Y si aquello que sentía no era verdadero...¿entonces por que había actuado de aquella forma el día de su boda?

Porque no había sido capaz de casarse sin Quinn? ¿ porque intentó prolongar la boda hasta el último minuto posible? ¿Porque había salido corriendo de aquel juzgado nada mas escuchar decir a Santana lo que había ocurrido?

No le había importado dejar atrás a un desconcertado Finn, ella solo quería estar en este hospital, cerca de Quinn. Que ella pudiera sentir que estaba cerca, estar cuando terminaran la operación. Estar ahí para celebrar que todo salia bien...

Pero nada de eso ocurría, el doctor no salia y Rachel ya no podía mas con ella misma.

Una vez mas arrancó a llorar, sin consuelo alguno. Sus emociones se habían multiplicado. Ya no sentía solo culpa, ahora también sentía dolor, miedo, tristeza, rabia, AMOR.

Un tumulto de sentimientos que estaban consiguiendo romper cada una de sus barreras.

Sintió unos brazos arropándola, y lo único que pudo sentir fue frío.

Lo único que ella quería era saber que Quinn estaba bien, verla con sus propios ojos. No necesitaba los brazos de otra persona, solo necesitaba los brazos de Quinn arropándola.

Que le dijera que todo estaría bien, que nunca mas volvería a darle un susto semejante. Que le dijera que aun la amaba.

Cuanto deseaba que Quinn hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte, como para confesarle sus sentimientos. Aquello seguramente hubiera detenido sus planes, y seguro que ahora no estarían juntas. Seguro que ahora Rachel estaría lo mas alejada posible de Quinn, pero seguro que no se habría casado. Y Quinn no estaría ahora debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Bruscamente se separó de los brazos que la contenían, para luego mirar fríamente a la persona en cuestión.

Era Finn...

El chico la miro estupefacto por aquel empujón y por la mirada que estaba recibiendo en ese momento, pero a Rachel no le importó. Ya no le importaba nada, solo Quinn y que saliera de aquella habitación el maldito doctor.

Se levantó por fin de aquella incomoda silla, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de Finn.

Dirigió sus pasos hasta estar frente a aquella puerta que separaba la sala de espera y la sala de cirugía.

Miró fijamente por el pequeño cristal redondo que había en aquella puerta. Vio un pasillo no muy largo, y al final de éste una puerta de metal. La puerta por donde había enterado aquel doctor, según dijo Judy.

No había nadie allí, ningún doctor o enfermera a la vista, tampoco había ninguna figura de autoridad en aquella estúpida sala de espera. Solo un frío y no muy largo pasillo.

Quiso entrar, recorrer aquel pasillo y atravesar la puerta que la separaba de Quinn. Pero no podía. No podía poner en riesgo la vida de Quinn entrando allí.

Sin apenas esperarselo vio salir de aquella puerta de metal a una enfermera. Pero no parecía muy contenta. Todo lo contrario, tenia el rostro mas serio que había visto Rachel en su vida, y corría...

Lo único que vio fue como aquella mujer salia por la puerta corriendo y cruzaba la sala de espera llamando a un doctor, un tal Wilson...

Lo siguiente fue escuchar las voces de todos a su alrededor, preguntando por que ocurría, queriendo saber...

Por encima de todas aquellas voces el fino oído de la morena pudo captar algo mas, algo casi imperceptible dado que la puerta de metal estaba cerrada.

Un pitido, un agudo y largo pitido. Enseguida reconoció aquel pitido, lo había escuchado muchas veces en las películas. Sabía lo que significaba y sabía de donde venía.

No lo pensó dos veces, abrió la puerta y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo por aquel pasillo, ignorando las voces de sus padres y sus compañeros detrás de ella. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en cuestión de segundos estaba frente a aquella puerta que tanto empezaba a odiar.

Abrió la puerta y se adentró en aquella habitación con rapidez, mirando hacía todos los lado, intentando reconocer la habitación. Buscando a Quinn con la mirada.

Cuando la encontró ya era demasiado tarde, un enfermero la estaba sujetando de los brazos y le repetía una y otra vez que saliera de la sala, que ella no podía estar ahí.

Pero una vez mas Rachel hizo oídos sordos a las palabras dichas. Ella solo podía ver el rostro desencajado de Quinn, aun con sangre cayendo de su frente. Aun se escuchaba en aquellas 4 paredes aquel sonido enfermizo. Y en tan solo dos segundo pudo ver como todos los de aquella sala hacían lo posible por salvar a Quinn. Pero nada funcioaba, el corazón de Quinn no quería volver a latir.

Útilizo todas sus fuerzas posibles, y se safo de los brazos de aquel enfermero, con pasos largos y definidos se acerco a la camilla donde tenían a Quinn.

A su alrededor podía escuchar los gritos de los enfermeros y doctores ordenadole que se fuera, y dando ordenes sobre como procedes con Quinn.

Pero a ella no le importaba, solo le importaba poder estar con Quinn, sostener su mano una ultima vez. Si aquel pitido no pretendía para, ella quería poder tocar la mano de Quinn aun caliente. Quería sentir su calor recorriendo su cuerpo.

Empujando a una enfermera, logró llegar justo al lado de Quinn. Se aferró con fuerza a su mano izquierda y beso su frente, sin importarle llenarse de sangre de la rubia su rostro. Dió un codazo al intrépido enfermero, que de nueva cuenta intentaba alejarla de Quinn. Se aferró aun con mas fuerza al cuerpo inerte de Quinn, y volvió a besar su frente. Cuando ya no pudo sostenerse mas, y estaba apunto de dejarse arrastrar por aquel enfermero fuera de la sala, llevo sus labios a la oreja de Quinn, y susurro las palabras que nunca había esperado que salieran de sus labios, para Quinn.

R: No te vallas Quinn! Vamos amor, sal adelante por mi. Deja que vuelva a latir tu corazón, mi corazón. No te dejes ir, lucha con todas tus fuerzas por favor...(sus fuerzas iban menguando y el enfermero estaba por fin consiguiendo que se alejara de Quinn) un último esfuerzo amor mio! Solo uno mas, y podremos estar juntas, hazlo por mi Quin. Dejame decirte lo mucho que te amo, cara a cara. Noooo! ! ! (gritó al verse separada del cuerpo de Quinn por aquel enfermero, siendo ya sacada de la habitación) Quin! Vuelve por favor! HAZLO POR MI! TE NECESITO PARA SEGUIR VIVIENDO! QUINN!

No pudo ver nada mas, aquel enfermero había conseguido finalmente llevarla de nuevo a la sala de espera, donde la dejó en brazos de su padre Leroy, para volver corriendo a la sala de cirugía.

Se aferró fuertemente al pecho de su padre, sabiendo que ya no podría volver a entrar, que aquellas o habían sido sus últimas palabras para Quinn, o habían sido las primeras del resto de su vida.

Su padre la llevo de nuevo a la silla en la que había estado antes para sentarla, cuando por fin pudo levantar la vista vio como todos a su alrededor la miraban sorprendidos, todos menos Russel.

Al parecer, según le susurro su padre, todos habían escuchado las últimas palabras que había girtado para Quinn.

Pudo comprobar que era cierto cuando miró el rostro desencajado de Finn. Por lo menos no la había escuchado decirle te amo, aquello había sido pronto hasta para ella.

Pero no había podido evitarlo, aquellas dos palabras salieron de su boca sin pedir permiso, y si era sincera consigo misma, no se arrepentía.

Se había dado tarde cuenta de ello, y por su culpa Quinn había estado sufriendo durante años. Si lo hubiera descubierto antes, ahora estaría feliz con Quinn. Porque lo que Rachel quiere, Rachel lo tiene.

Pero por el contrario, no se había dado cuenta y ahora estaba ahí, mirado de nueva cuenta, fijamente, la puerta esperando que saliera alguien.

nadie se atrevió a acercarse a ella, ni siquiera Finn. Todos estaban mas que sorprendidos, estaban siendo demasiadas noticias shockantes aquel día.

No paso mucho tiempo mas para que aquel doctor al que había visto reanimando a Quinn, saliera por aquella puerta que todos se encargaban de mirar.

Rachel inmediatamente se levantó de su silla, dispuesta a atosigar a preguntas al doctor, necesitaba saber si Quinn había conseguido volver a vivir.

Unos brazos fuertes la detuvieron antes de que chocara con el doctor, una vez mas Russel Fabray la abrazaba ante la sorpresa de todos.

Pero ninguno prestó mayor atención, lo importante ahora era Quinn.

RU: ¿como está mi hija doctor? Por favor diga algo...(el rostro del doctor de ablando un poco al ver el rostro desencajado de Russel y las miradas expectantes de los demás) diga algo...

El doctor sonrió, y entonces todos supieron que todo estaba bien, al menos de momento. Su breve asentimiento y sus palabras a si lo dejaron claro.

Dr: la señorita Fabray está estable. Conseguimos estabilizarla a pesar de las complicaciones... (su rostro se torno serio de nuevo) debo avisarles, que la señorita Fabray estuvo un minuto muerta, pero afortunadamente conseguimos traerla de vuelta. (las sonrisas se hicieron presentes en los rostros de los chicos, menos en Rachel, Russel, Juddy, Sam y Puck, ellos necesitaban saber mas, necesitaban saber que se iba a poner bien, que iba a volver a ser la misma de antes)Pero dado que su cerebro no recibió oxigeno durante ese tiempo, aun no sabemos que consecuencias puede traer en la señorita.

J: ¿que quiere decir con eso? (el miedo se hacía presente en la voz de Juddy Fabray)

Dr: quiero decir, que aun no estamos seguros de que consecuencias de mas pudo traer el accidente. Puede que su hija haya perdido la movilidad de alguno de sus músculos, o puede que no. puede que no recuerde algunas cosas debido al shock o puede que despierte perfecta. Pero lo que mas nos preocupa son las consecuencias que pueden traer el que su hija no recibiera oxigeno durante un minuto. Y lamentablemente, no podemos saber si hay alguna secuela grave hasta que despierte.

P: y cuando despertará?

Dr: no lo sabemos, pueden ser horas, días, meses... Ahora lo único que queda por hacer es esperar, y rezar por que despierte lo antes posible. Lamento no poder decirles mas, pero es todo lo que tengo ahora. Sepan que la señorita Fabray está en buen estado.

Aquellas palabras de alguna forma lograron tranquilizar a los chicos y a los padres de Quinn, pero no todo terminaba ahí.

RE: ¿cuando podremos verla? (Rachel estaba mas que impaciente por volver a verla, por volver a sentir su calor corporal, por saber ella misma que estaba bien)

Dr: la hemos trasladado a cuidados intensivos, por lo que de momento las visitas están prohibidas, salvo para sus padres, quienes podrán verla tan solo cinco minutos. Se que quieren verla todos, pero si de verdad desean que la señorita de cure pronto, deben seguir mis indicaciones, pronto podrán verla todos.

Dijo aquellas ultimas palabras antes de que cualquiera pudiera quejarse.

Rachel volvió a caer en la mas profunda tristeza. Ahora sabía que Quinn estaba bien, si, pero ella deseaba poder volver a verla, lo necesitaba. Pero ahora debería esperar a que estuviera mejor, probablemente días...

Su padre volvió a llevarla a aquella silla que empezaba a odiar, y desde allí pudo ver como el doctor preparaba a Judy y Russel para lo que verían. Supuso que les estaba dando indicaciones.

Vio como Russel se acercó a ella, ante la atenta mirada de todos, y le tendió la mano. Sin dudarlo, la morena la cogió, algo le decía que debía confiar en el de nuevo.

Ru: ven Rachel, conseguí que el doctor te dejara ver a ti también a Quinn, aunque solo serán 5 minutos. (le dijo una vez que ambos se encaminaban junto a el doctor y Judy) se lo importante que eres para mi hija, y seguro que le hace mucha ilusión escucharte.

Rachel no pudo hacer mas que agradecerle a Russel con un apretón de manos y una leve sonrisa.

Los 4 juntos llegaron hasta el piso donde tenían a Quinn, siguieron los pasos del doctor, y pronto llegaron a una sala donde podían ver a Quinn. Dentro de una habitación, franqueada por cristales, estaba ella, la mujer que ahora sabia, amaba.

Los padres de la rubia y ella misma se pusieron frente al cristal para escuchar las indicaciones del doctor. Rachel no pudo hacer mas que ver a Quinn atraves del cristal.

Ahora estaba limpia, no había rastro de sangre en su cuerpo, pero permanecía tan débil como tiempo antes la había visto.

Cuanto desearía estar ella allí en vez de Quinn. Daría lo que fuera por evitar ese accidente.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Judy Fabray, quien le tocaba el hombre dulcemente para hacerle saber que Russel y ella entrarían primero, luego entraría ella.

No se sorprendió cuando la mujer le dedicó una dulce y tierna sonrisa, suponía que Russel le había contado lo de Quinn. Aunque le parecía raro, pues hasta donde ella sabía la mujer era la mas conservadora del mundo, aunque si Russel fue capaz de dejar de lado sus prejuicios por su hija. ¿porque no podía hacerlo también ella?

Ru: cuando estas apunto de perder a un hijo, lo único que piensas es en lo mucho que te gustaría poder cambiarte de lugar. Ser tu el que está en esa camilla, y que tu hija esté bien. Empiezas a lamentarte por todas las cosas malas que le hiciste o dijiste, y te culpas por cada una de esas cosas. Lo siguiente es aceptar lo mucho que la amas y lo que te hubiera gustado poder darle todo aquello que la hacía feliz. Poder haber estado ahí cuando mas nos necesito, en su mejores y peores momentos... (Rachel le miraba ensimismada, mientras Russel veía como su ex-mujer ya estaba al lado de Quinn) Y cuando descubres que la única cosa que haría a tu hija feliz, en todo el mundo, es aquello que tu siempre has aborrecido... enfureces. La odias a ella por hacerte esto, tu hija contra tu moral...(rió irónicamente) Después vuelves a culparte por ser tan estúpido, y poner siquiera en duda la felicidad de tu hija. Te das cuenta que te importa una mierda cual sea su felicidad, tu solo quieres que sea feliz. Que salga de esta y poder volver a verla sonreír de nuevo, junto a la única persona que realmente la hace feliz. (el hombre volvió a mirar a Rachel) Por eso estas aquí Rachel, porque se reconocer cuando me equivoco, aunque tarde. Y por eso mismo Judy me apoya en esto. Porque tu eres la única persona que puede hacer feliz a mi niña, y se que cuando ella despierte tu vas a estar ahí, al pie del cañón, por y para ella. Y yo tendré que tragarme mi orgullo, mis creencias y recelos, porque lo único que quiero en este momento y que querré siempre, a partir de hoy, es ver a mi pequeña sonriendo siempre.

Rachel no pudo evitarlo y sus lagrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo, mientras se abrazaba una vez mas al cuerpo de Russel, que la recibía gustoso.

Ambos lloraron juntos durante los minutos restante para que el pudiera entrar a ver a su hija.

Rachel le vio llorar dentro de la habitación, aferrándose a la mano de Quinn, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y se alegraba de que el hombre estuviera recapacitando. Aveces hacía falta que ocurriera una tragedia para aceptar tus errores...

No cruzo palabra alguna con Judy, no hacía falta. Las miradas lo decían todo.

Sabía que la mujer, al igual que Russel, las apoyaría a ella y a Quinn. Porque si algo tenía claro es que cuando Quinn despertara iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por estar con ella por fin.

Ahora que sabía que Quinn sentía algo por ella y que había reconocido que ella también sentía algo por la rubia, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Y si resultaba que Quinn ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, entonces haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para enamorarla de nuevo. Si pudo hacerlo antes sin siquiera ser consciente podría hacerlo ahora ¿no?

Sus latidos cada vez eran mas rápidos y su respiración se empezó a acelerar, mientras sus manos cada vez sudaban mas. Russel ya estaba saliendo de la habitación por lo que pronto sería ella misma la que estaría cogiendo la mano de Quinn.

Nada mas salir, Russel llamo a Rachel para que entrara ella. Cuando se cruzaron en la puerta el hombre le dio una sonrisa de apoyo. Rachel pensó que por lo menos su relación con su futuro suegro iba a ser buena. ¿quien lo diría? Russel Fabray el suegro de Rachel Berry...

Entro por la puerta por la que antes habían entrado los señores Fabray, y siguió las indicaciones del doctor, que le hizo poner una bata de color azul, un gorro y un protector para la boca. Cuantas menas bacterias entraran en contacto con Quinn menos posibilidades había de que tuviera una recaída.

Cuando ya estuvo lista para entrar a la habitación donde estaba Quinn, tomo aire y se dio fuerzas mentalmente para poder entrar y no derrumbarse nada mas tenerla cerca.

Se sentó lentamente en la silla que había frente a la cama de Quinn, y dedicó unos segundo a observar todo a su alrededor, a observarla a ella. Ahora que por fin la había visto no pensaba malgastar un solo segundo mas de su vida con Quinn.

El ser humano era tan predecible y despreciable a veces...

Hacía falta que algo realmente terrible ocurriera para poder darnos cuenta de lo que tenemos. Algo o alguien que siempre estuvo ahí, contigo, pero que no fuiste capaz de ver hasta su vida no corrió peligro...

Pero lo importante era verlo ¿no? Y Rachel por fin había visto a Quinn, y no iba a dejar escaparla. Aunque tenía miedo, mucho miedo. ¿que pasaría con Finn? ¿que dirían sus padres? Hace 12 horas se estaba por casar con Finn Hudson y ahora estaba allí, viendo respirar pausadamente a Quinn, enamorándose cada segundo mas. ¿era posible eso? Darte cuenta que estas enamorada de una persona y que tus sentimientos crezcan considerablemente en unas cuantas horas... Nunca había sentido nada asi...jaaa y ella creia que amaba a Finn...

Eso no era amar, amar era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento con Quinn Fabray a menos de dos pasos de ellos.

Si no porque sentía tanto dolor al verla en esa camilla?

Estaba tan fragil... y parecía triste. Su rostro a si lo denotaba. Rachel pudo verlo aun cuando el rostro de la rubia estaba casi tapado por aquella mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxigeno.

Cuanto daría por estar ella en el lugar de Quinn...

Tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas y sin titubear llevó esa misma mano a sus labios, depositando un tierno beso en ella. Volvió a dejar su mano sobre la cama, pero aun sin soltar del agarre de sus mano.

Observó cada rasgo del rostro de la rubia frente a ella. Tenía una brecha en la frente, justo encima d su ceja izquierda. La mejilla tenía un pequeño corte, y por lo que pudo ver tras la mascarilla su labio estaba roto. Bajo su mirada a la parte inferior del cuerpo de Quinn; su mano izquierda estaba escayolada, seguramente se habría roto algún hueso en el accidente.

Maldito accidente...

Siguió observando todo lo que la manta que cubría a Quinn le permitía ver. La rubia ademas de la escayola, tenia un collarín puesto.

Una lagrima descendió por el rostro de Rachel, quien cerró fuertemente sus ojos negandose a llorar. Tenía tan solo 5 minutos, no iba a malgastarlos llorando. Ya habría tiempo para eso...

Volvió a mirar el rostro de Quinn, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no le importaba lo que pasara con Finn, ni lo que la gente pudiera pensar.

Quería a Quinn y estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo nada mas abriera los ojos. Dejó de tener miedo. Ya no le importaba abandonar el camino conocido que era Finn Hudson y su vida antes del accidente. Quería emprender el nuevo camino que suponía Quinn Fabray.

No sabía si sería un buen camino o si por el contrario se chocaría de frente con una roca. Ella solo quería llegar al final de ese nuevo camino, con Quinn del brazo...

Después de todo Rachel Berry se había cansado de vivir sin vivir, de ser feliz sin realmente serlo. Ella deseaba serlo plenamente, y tenía la corazonada de que solo lo sería al lado de ella.

Lo tenía claro, se tiraría al vació... Esperando hasta llegar al final. Esperando para saber si se toparía de lleno con el suelo empedrado o si, por el contrario, se toparía con un lago de mas de 20 metros de profundidad que le permitirían vivir y ser feliz.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Quinn y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Pero no paró ahí, fue repartiendo besos por todo el rostro de Quinn hasta llegar a su oido, donde se paró para susurrar unas tiernas palabras al oído de Quinn. Palabras que esperaba, escuchara desde su mas profundo sueño.

R: Quinn, espero que puedas escuhar ésto, porque de verdad lo estoy sintiendo con todas mis fuerzas... Necesito que salgas de ésta, que despiertes y vuelvas a sonreírme como la haces siempre... Necesito poder mirarte a los ojos y decirte lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo. Me costó tanto darme cuenta, necesité que ocurriera esta desgracia para ser capaz de darme cuenta, para verte por fin. Pero ahora te veo, y te necesito a mi lado. (Soltó unas cuantas lagrimas de manera involuntaria y apoyo su cabeza en la de Quinn, dejando otro suave beso sobre esta) Te prometo que ahora seremos solo tu y yo, y que no voy a volver a perderme en el mundo que crei que quería vivir. Ahora solo te quiero a ti, no a Finn ni a Jessie. No necesito ni siquiera New York, solo te necesito a ti. Necesito que te pongas bien, y que salgas conmigo de este hospital, que dejes que te demuestre lo que siento por ti. (rió suavemente, separandose un poco de la rubia) ni siquiera se lo que siento realmente, solo se que es algo demasiado fuerte como para llamalo simple amistad o cariño... Y se que tu me amas, o por lo menos espero que lo sigas haciendo, como decias en ese poema. Necesito volver a verte a los ojos, y ser capaz esta vez de ver lo que no ví antes...

Dr: señorita, lo siento pero debe salir ya...(el doctor entró en la habitación interrumpiendo el momento que se había creado entre ambas, haciendo que Rachel lo mirara y asintiera) Le doy unos segundos, dese prisa.

R: (volvió su mirada a Quinn y volvió a besar tiernamente su frente) te necesito Quinn. Por favor, no me vallas a dejar ahora que se que podemos llegar a ser felices juntas.

Dejó un tierno beso mas en la frente de Quinn, y se levantó de la silla soltando la mano de Quinn que aun tenía entre las suyas.

Se dió la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta, parándose allí y mirando de nuevo a Quinn, esbozando una sonrisa.

Cuando por fin salió de la habitación el medico ya la espera fuera para indicarle que se quitara los utensilios antes puestos.

Salió a la sala donde esperaban Judy y Russel, pero al salir solo vió a Russel quien le sonrió.

R: Judy fué a la sala de espera para contarles a los chicos como esta Quinnie. Yo quise esperarte. (dijo ante la mirada desconcertante de Rachel, que buscaba a Judy con la mirada) ¿como estas?

Ra: bien, creo...(dijo acercándose a la ventana para volver a ver a Quinn, con Russel a su lado) Es muy fuerte verla así

Ru: lo se. Creí morir cuando tuve su mano entre las mias, cuando la vi justo enfrente. Tan frágil...

Rachel miró al hombre y le vio derramar una lagrima. Le tocó el hombro haciendo que el hombre la miara y le sonrió)

Ra: ella va a estar bien. Yo se que lo estará, no nos puede dejar ahora que por fin abrimos los ojos no?

Russel asintió con la cabeza y puso un brazo sobre los pequeños hombros de la morena, quien ya no se sorprendía por las muestras de afecto del hombre.

Ru: somos dos idiotas...¿ no crees Rachel? Tuvimos que dejar que pasara esto para darnos cuenta de lo que teniamos.

Ra: si, pero ahora que lo sabemos y que tenemos una segunda oportunidad, tenemos que aprovecharlo. Yo no voy a echar por la borda todo de nuevo, no voy a alejarme de Quinn...

Ru: me asombra tu entereza,(Rachel le miró desconcertada) acabas de enterarte de mis sentientos de mi hija por ti, justo despues de que ella tuviera un accidente, y estas aquí tan segura de ti misma, tan entera...

Ra: no se equivoque señor, que ahora me vea asi, no quiere decir que no me derrumbara en sus momento. Hace unas horas, estaba llorando como nunca en el hombro de mi padre. Y después me sumí en el mas profundo vacío, para luego confundirme mas que nunca. Un miedo terrible me invadó cuando por fin pude comprender todo esto. (Russel la soltó del agarre, y se pudo frente a ella para poder mirarla mejor) No fue facil, y supongo que usted de alguna manera, tambien sintió lo mismo que sentí yo.

Ru: miedo, ansiedad, comprensión, liberación...(enumeró Russel quien sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba la morena)

Ra: exacto. Quiero decir, no es facil para ninguno de los dos. Ambos estuvimos durante tanto tiempo tan lejos de Quinn, observando a la distacía, sin darnos cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. Tan lejos, que cuando todo esto ocurrió, y todos estos nuevos sentimientos llegaron a nosotros, nos entró un miedo terrible.

Ru: si, y es normal. Estuve tanto tiempo pensando en mi mismo, que darme cuenta ahora de todo lo que significa Quinn para mi, fue como un golpe directo al corazón...pero esta bien, por que ahora ambos sabemos que no queremos seguir viviendo en la distancía, queremos estar cerca.

Ra: supongo que eso es lo que hace el amor no es asi? (le dijo sonriendo levemente) derribar barreras a su paso...

Ambos se sonrieron una vez mas, y mirando una última vez a Quinn tras el cristal. Russel volvió a coger a Rachel por el hombro y ambos caminaron hasta la sala de espera de nuevo, ninguno estaba dispuesto a irse hasta no saber que Quinn no corría ningún peligro.

Ru: solo espero que de verdad hagas todo lo posible por estar con ella. Porque realmente no estoy dispuesto a que ninguna otra mujer se convierta en la novia de mi hija, asi que mas te vale que lo hagas bien Berry. (Rachel rió mirando al hombre, aquella ultima frase era tan Fabray...)

Ambos salieron de allí sin darse cuenta que alguien mas los miraba desde su cama.

Quinn Fabray había despertado nada mas sentir el primer beso de Rachel sobre su rostro. Pero su cuerpo no le perimitó abrir los ojos, ni siquiera mover un dedo para hacerle saber a Rachel que estaba allí, que la escuchaba y que ella también la necesitaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron tan solo cuando los otros dos ya estaban apunto de irse. Y Quinn pudo ver la imagen que nunca esperó ver, pero que en el fondo siempre soñó con ver.

Su padre y Rachel abrazados... La imagen valía millones sonrisas...

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa nada mas verlos, y aun sin saber con seguridad si eran cosas de su imaginación o si de verdad estaba pasando, volvió a caer en un profundo sueño...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Es tan simple y tan complicado el amor...

Sabes que está ahí. Siempre al rededor tuyo, viéndote pasar sin ninguna preocupación mas, mas que hacer feliz a su paso.

Lo ves cuando cada vez que una madre alimenta a su hijo, cuando un abuelo enseña a pescar a su pequeño nieto, lo ves cada vez que una pareja de adolescentes enamorados se miran fijamente a los ojos, lo ves cuando dos hermanos se abrazan, en la mirada protectora de un amigo sobre otro...

Está en todas partes, incluso está en ti, y sin embargo lo sientes tan lejos...

Por lo ves a la distancia, ves tu amor lejos de ti, y aunque sabes que bastaría con acercarte y sonreír, el miedo te paraliza.

Pero cuando por fin te armas de valor, todo a tu al redor cambia.

Y ambas sabían eso. Ambas sabían lo complicado y simple que era el amor.

Sobre todo Quinn, que tuvo que esperar años lejos, a la distancia de su amor. Temiendo acercarse incluso cuando ya estaban cerca.

Porque cuando siempre estuviste lejos, cuando tu lugar siempre fue la distancia... la proximidad te descoloca, te asusta y te da ansiedad. Pero también es cierto, que cuanto mas te acercas mas fácilmente se destruyen todas tus barreras. Y ahí es cuando el amor triunfa, porque el amor te libera, dejándote ser inmensamente feliz.


End file.
